


without hesitation, we-

by mainvocalrocky (infinityxu)



Series: seventeen sickfic/injury/etc requests 2019 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, boosoon take care of a sick seok and he infects them, boys crying, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityxu/pseuds/mainvocalrocky
Summary: Seungkwan couldn't stay annoyed with Seokmin forever. It wasn't his fault he was sick.





	without hesitation, we-

**Author's Note:**

> Request from: "uwu" (anon)  
> \--> "hoo boy i love sick fics but i suck at writing them so youre a god send  
> uhhh could i request a soft brotp booseok? with seok being the one sick and seungkwan being like 'you Dumbass' but taking care of him anyway. i think it would be nice if it was just toothrottingly sweet but if youd like you can toss soonyoung in there and make it chaotic booseoksoon with all of them ending sick bhjvhbgjvhb  
> im on anon bc im Fear but ill make sure to keep track of your fics!"
> 
> // here you go anon! i hope you enjoy it~ i haven't written them before so this was fun!!  
> and you don't need to be Fear, i promise i don't bite! if you ever wanna talk or anything my [tumblr](https://infinityxu.tumblr.com/) is always open!! thank you for the request ♥
> 
> hi everyone! this is the first request from the ones I was taking and i'm sorry for taking so long~ life has been hectic but no worries! instead of doing each request one by one i'm working on a handful at a time, so more will be finished soon. there's no guarantee that they will all come out in order, but no worries, i'm planning on doing almost every single request i think?? i will be combining a few to make it easier!
> 
> thank you all so much for the requests, i hope you guys enjoy the rest as well!

“It's definitely a fever, hyung.”

 

The noise that Seokmin made sounded like something Seungkwan would expect from a very disappointed puppy.

 

It didn't surprise Seungkwan that that turned out to be the case. Seokmin's skin was warm to the touch - hot, even - and the only reason Seungkwan had even brought in the thermometer was that Seokmin needed solid proof that he was unwell, for some reason. Even though it was clear that his overdoing it in the past days was the reason he was getting sick. The fever and fatigue, the hoarse voice - there was no mistaking it, and if Seokmin wasn't feeling so bad to begin with, Seungkwan might have kicked his head in. He really needed to look after himself better.

 

Seokmin was eyeing the thermometer as Seungkwan held it out for him. He might have taken it from him if his body wasn’t so sore. “Can you check again? Maybe the thermometer's broken, it's kind of old, after all - ”

 

His mouth definitely wasn’t sore.

 

“No, hyung. I'm pretty sure if I brought everyone in here just to feel your forehead we would all come to the unanimous decision that _you have a fever._ We didn't even need the thermometer.” Seungkwan huffed, a little tempted to throw the thermometer to the other side of the room. He didn’t even feel bad for cutting him off at that point, because Seokmin was really just being ridiculous.

 

Seokmin was quiet again, and Seungkwan maybe regretted his earlier thoughts. He knew Seokmin wasn't ridiculous. He just didn't want this to set him back. He knew how frustrating it could be, he knew how awful it felt to be even slightly ill when they were preparing an album - or doing anything important, really.

 

“You're gonna take a break today, got it?” Seungkwan told him, placing the thermometer on the nightstand beside Seokmin’s bed. The older looked like he was getting ready to climb out of bed, clearly deciding to ignore what Seungkwan had just said to him. “Hyung. You’re not going anywhere.”

 

Seokmin pouted. “Kwannie, I have a lot to practice…”

 

“I know, but there's no point in that when you’re not feeling good, hyung. Do you even hear how hoarse your voice is right now?” Seungkwan scolded, pouting back at him. “You’re just gonna make it worse. And what if it’s still bad by the time we promote?”

 

Seokmin sunk back into the bed, acting as if Seungkwan was telling him a ghost story, eyebrows turn upward and shoulder bunched up.

 

“That’s what I thought. So please rest your voice, hyung.”

 

“Okay,” Seokmin said very softly in response, sinking back down into the bed, his eyes sadly looking off elsewhere. Seungkwan felt bad for nagging him, he really did. Seokmin was a really sensitive person, he always had been - he didn’t want to do this to him, but he feared the worst. The album release date was approaching quickly, and if Seokmin continued overworking himself like this, he was only going to get worse, and would probably have to sit out from promotions.

 

Seungkwan knew it was unlikely, but even if Seokmin was only out for a day, he knew he wouldn’t forgive himself. He couldn’t imagine their group without him, they wouldn’t be the same.

 

Okay, maybe he was being a little dramatic, but he was worried.

 

Seungkwan sat there for a few moments, brushing Seokmin’s bangs from his half-lidded eyes. He didn’t seem to mind too much, it actually seemed to be a little comforting to him, but Seungkwan knew he couldn’t turn him around like that.

 

“I’m gonna go find you some medicine. Stay here, and try to sleep, maybe?” Seungkwan asked, head tilted, and Seokmin gave a tiny nod. It was eight in the morning, and it wouldn’t hurt Seokmin to get a few more hours of sleep. Seungkwan could go find medicine and let the others know while Seokmin slept, and he could take some medicine when he woke up, and hopefully feel better in the morning. Seemed like a good plan.

 

* * *

 

“Wait...isn’t all the medicine supposed to be in here? There’s like, almost nothing left.”

 

Seungkwan pouted, going through the entire effort to go to the second part of their dorm on the sixth floor, take a stepping stool from the closet all the way into the kitchen, to stand up on the counter and reach the far-too-high medicine cabinet, only to find that most of it was gone. There were three little bottles left, two being Jeonghan’s motion sickness medicine, and one being something English that Seungkwan didn’t bother trying to read.

 

Jeonghan was in the kitchen, too, sitting on top of the counter on the island, head hanging down and mindlessly scrolling through his phone. He was silent, apparently not even realizing that Seungkwan was there.

 

“Hyung?” Seungkwan puffed.

 

“Oh, Minghao threw most of it away a few days ago. He said it was all expired.” Jeonghan commented, however, a little to preoccupied on what was on his phone to actually look up at Seungkwan. “Makes sense, we’ve had most of that since before we debuted.”

 

Seungkwan puffed in frustration, not even realizing that medicine could expire in the first place. As far as he could tell, most of it worked anyway, and nothing bad ever happened from them taking any of that stuff. “Wait, seriously? And he's not restocking anything?”

 

Jeonghan finally looked up at him. “He's in China, so, probably not.”

 

Seungkwan groaned, closing the medicine cabinet, leaning his head against it as he tried to decide what he should do. If Minghao wasn't so busy, Seungkwan might have called him up to give him an earful - but he was filming, and didn’t want to bother him with something he couldn’t do anything about in the first place.

 

Seungkwan figured he would just have to take matters into his own hands.

 

“What do you need?” Jeonghan asked, finally putting his phone down.

 

“I don’t need it, Seokmin hyung does. He has a fever.” Seungkwan murmured, feeling a little pang in his chest when he said that. Maybe he was a little annoyed with him, maybe this situation was kind of annoying, but it still hurt him. All he wanted was for Seokmin to be happy and healthy, he didn’t deserve anything less.

 

He saw the hurt on Jeonghan’s face, too, when he said that. “There’s really nothing in there for fevers?”

 

“No, just your stuff and something in English.” Seungkwan puffed. “Maybe it’s Joshua’s? I can go ask him. Maybe it works for fevers.”

 

“That’s a good idea. He’s still in the shower, so, ask him when he gets out.” Jeonghan told him.

 

It wasn’t too long until Joshua wandered out of the bathroom. He looked a little confused to find both Seungkwan and Jeonghan sitting on the kitchen island, waiting for him. Jeonghan was waiting in the kitchen for him so they could go ride bikes along the river, but of course, Joshua took the longest showers out of anyone in the group, so Jeonghan had been waiting a good while already.

 

“What does this say, hyung?” Seungkwan asked Joshua as soon as he was in the kitchen, his arm stretched out with the bottle of pills in his hand. Joshua was a little confused and caught off guard, but Seungkwan was impatient. He could have walked to the pharmacy in the time he was waiting for this guy.

 

“Uhh...” Joshua took the bottle of pills from him so he could actually read it. “Like, all of it? Or just what it’s for?”

 

“What it’s for,” Seungkwan clarified.

 

“It’s for pain and fevers,” Joshua told him with a nod. “I think we had this for Soonyoung when we were in America when he was sick. I didn’t know we brought it back.”

 

“I’m glad we did, then. Pretty much everything else was expired,” Jeonghan said at the same time that Seungkwan sighed in relief, sliding off of the counter so his feet finally touched the ground. “Seokmin’s sick.”

 

“I figured he was getting there. Make sure he takes this, then.” Joshua said, focused eyes reading through the tiny lettering on the back for directions, Seungkwan guessed. “One every six hours, two if he gets worse. Okay?”

 

“Okay, hyung. Thank you.” Seungkwan nodded as Joshua handed him the bottle of pills.

 

And with that, Seungkwan practically ran to Seokmin’s room. To the rescue.

 

* * *

 

Seungkwan was as careful as he had ever been in opening the door. If Seokmin was asleep, Seungkwan would leave him be, and just try to give him the medicine once he was awake.

 

As soon as he had the door even slightly open, though, he heard sobbing.

 

Seungkwan practically threw the door open at that point, already feeling oncoming tears himself when he saw Seokmin sitting up on the bed, wrapped in his blanket, leaned into Soonyoung’s chest.

 

Seungkwan couldn’t see Seokmin’s face, but he had heard his sobs countless times before, he knew they were coming from him and it broke his heart.

 

Soonyoung lifted his head when he heard the door open, making eye contact with Seungkwan and pouting. It was a cute pout, but Seungkwan could feel his sadness for the latter all the way from where he was standing. He was just as worried as Seungkwan was.

 

Seungkwan came over rather quickly, sitting on the bed beside them, a hand on Seokmin’s shoulder. He was getting really warm, Seungkwan realized. A lot more than before, which wasn’t good to begin with, and it was probably contributing to what was happening right now. God, Seungkwan wished he could take it all away from him.

 

“What’s wrong, Seokminnie hyung?” Seungkwan murmured, his voice breaking a little when he finally spoke. He knew the answer. He knew how frustrated with himself poor Seokmin was, he knew how awful it must have been for him to already be struggling with his self-image and then get sick like this - and not be able to do anything but lie there in his thoughts.

 

“I’m just - I hate this, I hate it so much…” Seokmin hiccuped through his sobs, shaking as he spoke, and Seungkwan’s lip quivered as he listened. “I can’t...I can barely get anything right when I’m healthy, and now...I just, maybe it would be better if I wasn’t here at all-”

 

“No, no, hyung, stop that. Don’t talk like that. I’m - I’m not even gonna let you.” Seungkwan murmured, pulling him a little closer to him - not to steal him from Soonyoung, just to give him some more comfort. His voice cracked a little when he said that. He couldn’t stand the thought of anyone leaving them, especially his _very_ talented main vocal buddy. “Hyung, you’re _amazing._ You’ve been improving so much recently, too…”

 

“Yeah, seriously, Seokminnie. He’s right. We see it, Carats see it, I just wish you would too.” Soonyoung told him softly, flattening the hair on his head, giving him an affectionate little smile - but his eyes were watering almost just as much as Seokmin’s were. He really hated to see his dongsaengs in pain, Seungkwan could feel that.

 

Seungkwan knew that they couldn’t change Seokmin’s mind. He knew that no matter what they said to him, he would always be hard on himself again the next day. But they tried their best. They wanted him to feel loved and appreciated, more than anything in the world.

 

They both laid him down after a while when he was finally a little calmer. He was looking a lot worse than he had before, when Seungkwan first found him. He was sweating, his hair sticking to his forehead because of it. He was paler, too, clearly exhausted, and when Seungkwan felt his forehead, he found that his fever was still raging, too.

 

“What else his hurting you, Seokminnie?” Soonyoung said with the biggest pout Seungkwan had ever seen. His hand was on Seokmin’s arm, rubbing back and forth, trying to soothe him a little. “Is your tummy okay? And your head?”

 

Seokmin gave a tiny nod, turning on his side, so he could avoid their gazes. He was sure that Seokmin had hundreds of thousands of things swarming through his head, the poor guy. He didn’t deserve a single second of this, not at all.

 

“You sure?” Soonyoung asked, pouting even more, and Seokmin just nodded.

 

“Oh, I got some medicine for you,” Seungkwan remembered, even though it was still tightly wrapped in his hands. There was water on his nightstand from before, so he could take the pills with that. “It’ll get you fixed up right away. Nothing to worry about, right?”

 

Seokmin just hummed in response, still not looking anywhere near them, even while Soonyoung was running his fingers through Seokmin’s hair, patting it down against his head. He was still looking absolutely broken.

 

Seungkwan hated seeing him like this. This illness was taking their Seokmin away.

 

Okay, maybe that was a little dramatic, but it was true.

 

They helped him sit up a little bit to take the medicine, and Soonyoung urged him to drink all the water so he wouldn’t get dehydrated. Soonyoung wouldn’t stop fretting over him, and although Seungkwan was tempted to be doing the very same, he knew that crowding him with that kind of stuff was going to make him feel worse. He didn’t want to feel helpless, that’s what made it so bad for him.

 

So Seungkwan sort of telepathically tried to tell Soonyoung to tone it down, and he did. For now, they would just try to make him feel a little more comfortable so he wasn’t as miserable as he was before.

 

Seungkwan made a little checklist on his phone for Soonyoung to see on how they would help their Seokmin.

 

  1. _watch a movie or something with him, but nothing idol-related. that would make him sad, in a bad way. we have to make him sad in a good way! so maybe some sort of sad drama?_
  2. _make sure his fever doesnt go up!!!! cause if its too high hes gonna have to go to the hospital and thats an absolute no_
  3. _make sure hes drinking enough water! his voice is so hoarse that’s not good like at all_



 

He couldn’t really think of anything else, but that was the general goal, and Soonyoung agreed.

 

They started with playing a movie in Seokmin’s room, on his laptop. At first, they set it on his desk, leaving Seokmin on the bed with the two of them sitting on the floor. It was a little uncomfortable, but Seungkwan insisted on not crowding him.

 

“Um...guys, you can sit on the floor if you want to, that’s fine, but it’s kind of lonely up here -”

 

Soonyoung and Seungkwan crawled up there as soon as he said that, and proceeded with the drama they were watching.

 

Seungkwan didn’t know a whole lot about the one they started, because it was one that Soonyoung and Seokmin had watched before. They were really into dramas, and Seungkwan was more just doing this for Seokmin, so he was starting to get a little tired. Slacking on his duties. Realizing that Soonyoung was patting Seokmin’s forehead every ten minutes or so, offering him water at about the same pace, instead of Seungkwan, who should have been helping.

 

He _may_ have fallen asleep after a while. He wasn’t going to admit to that, for sure.

 

“Seungkwannie...Kwannie, wake up.”

 

Seungkwan groaned, nearly forgetting about everything that had happened, almost completely convinced that it was the next morning and their manager was here to wake them up.

 

He woke up to Seokmin hovering over him, looking _incredibly_ worried, and that scared Seungkwan into swallowing his nervousness.

 

He realized, at that moment, that his throat hurt when he swallowed. So he tried again, maybe it was just because he just woke up. But no, it still hurt. A little more this time, actually. Oh, no.

 

“Kwannie, I think I gave you my fever...I’m really sorry…” Seokmin murmured, sniffling already, and Seungkwan pushed himself up off the bed as quickly as he could to comfort him. Maybe a little too quickly, because his head was swimming, almost bad enough to force him back down. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I-”

 

“It’s okay, I promise, I’m fine,” Seungkwan told him, even though he wasn’t a hundred percent sure. He didn’t want to give Seokmin another thing to worry about. He already saw the poor guy’s eyes welling up with tears and Seungkwan put his hands on his shoulders, nodded, but when he did, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his whole body fell limp.

 

* * *

 

“Kwannie, are you awake? I saw you moving…” Seokmin’s voice murmured from over him. “You’ve been sleeping for hours…”

 

Seungkwan didn’t really want to be awake. He knew he was definitely sick, and he would much rather just sleep until it was gone.

 

“Kwannie...we have to give you medicine. Please wake up.”

 

That was a different voice this time. Before it was Seokmin, who still sounded sick, but a little bit better - that was good. But this was a different voice. One that was _also_ hoarse, and a little sad - probably another sick member. That definitely wasn’t good.

 

Oh, no. Soonyoung too?

 

Seungkwan finally forced his eyes open to find himself lying of Seokmin’s bed, a worried Seokmin and a sad Soonyoung hovering over him. Soonyoung had the sad pout that Seungkwan could already tell was there just by hearing his voice, and Seokmin was holding something in one hand - probably pills - and a glass of water in the other.

 

He offered it to Seungkwan as soon as he was sitting up, and Seungkwan didn’t hesitate to drink the entire glass of water. He hated the way his throat felt.

 

“So you’re both sick now, hyungs?” Seungkwan puffed. “All of us?”

 

“Yeah...it spread really fast, too.” Seokmin murmured sadly as he took the glass of water back, placing it on the nightstand, which seemed to have accumulated a lot of necessary items. A thermometer, a tissue box, a bottle of _new_ fever reducers. At least someone had gotten new medicine. “Seungcheol hyung basically quarantined us.”

 

Seungkwan would’ve laughed if he didn’t feel like shit. This was the most _BooSeokSoon_ situation he could possibly imagine, really.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed the first request in this series here! I'm working on all of them at once so that's why I'm a bit slow, but once I get closer to the end with all of them, I'll be uploading more! so no worries~
> 
> i appreciate feedback so comment if you'd like ♥ thank you!! talk to me or send me requests on my new tumblr [here](https://infinityxu.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you wanna! ♥


End file.
